


sugar & spice

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots I Came Up With [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, kind of a high school au, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn and perrie always knew they hated each other. it was a mutual hate but hate none the less. or was it really hate at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar & spice

from the moment they met, zayn and perrie knew they didn't like one another.

it was a mutual hate, he hated her, she hated him. no one really knew why the two kids hated each other so much but they did snd nothing was going to chnge that.

really though, it all started with perrie.

the day she and zayn met she made fun of zayns hair and the haircut his mother had recently made him get. she was eight and zayn was nine.

"it looks like a monkey shaved you." perrie giggled, touching zayn's hair. "a blind folded monkey."

zayn pulled away from her touch. "if you hate it so much why are you touching it?"

"It's soft." perrie explained, reaching for zayn again. he pulled back even further, falling over and landing on the grass.

perrie laughed. "sugar, spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of."

immediately curious, zayn sat up and stared at perrie. "what about little boys?"

"slugs, snails and puppy dog tails. that's what little boys are made of." she giggled and skipped off, sining as she went.

zayn wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had a lovely voice. for an annoying eight year old.

the next time the two met was when zayn was in year eight, about to go to secondary school and perrie was in year seven.

zayn's mother had recently given birth to his third sister and one of the neighborhood mum's threw a late baby shower for her. all of his mum's friends were invited, inluding perrie and her mum. zayn tried to get out of going but his mum said he had to go to support his new baby sister.

 "but mum baby showers are for _girls_."

"nonsense zayn, boys can go to baby showers too. now come help me change your sisters diaper."

after about an hour long tantrum zayn was finally drug to the party with a stern "zayn you are thirteen, thirteen year olds do not throw tantrums." given to him.

the party wasn't as bad as zayn thought, his friend louis was there with his mum and sister charlotte so they got to play and not be a part of the girly stuff that came with the shower. the cool thing about hanging ou with louis was that he was fourteen and already in secondary school so zayn thought he was really cool for being louis' friend.

"i heard there's a new boy moving here next week," louis was saying. "my mum said his name was harry and he's twelve. they're moving here from cheshire."

"where's cheshire?" zayn asked, unsure of where the small town was actually located.

"about an hour drive from where i grew up in doncaster."

zayn nodded, he knew where doncaster was for that's where he and louis had met. "how did you hear that?"

louis giggled. "my mum told me. she wants me to show harry around and introduce him to some of my friends. like you and liam."

"any idea what he looks like?"

louis just shrugged.

"what are you guys doing?"

zayn looked up to find perrie standing in the door way in a pretty pink dress, her hair clipped back from her face. she actually looked really pretty.

"we're staying away from the girl things." louis explained, hilding up his action hero. "girls are gross."

perrie rolled her eyes. "well the cake is ready. zayn you should get a hair cut."

zayn reached up and touched his hair. he hadn't gotten a hair cut in a few months and knew he needed one but he didn't really want one. he was tring to grow his hair out so he could spike it all cool like louis did his. "last time i got my hair cut you said you hated it."

perrie shrugged. "just come get some cake."

louis jumped up and ran out to the kitchen after perrie, leaving zayn there by himself.

he'd never admit it out loud but he was starting to develop a crush on perrie.

the next time they met zayn was in year ten and perrie was in year nine. zayn liked to spend his days with louis, harry and liam after school because the three seemed to calm him down. after a long day of maths problems and reading aloud in english class.

"paul has nine watermelons and he plits them in half and gives two whole ones to johnny. how many halves does he have left? ugh i don't know i hate fractions." harry groaned in frustration and pushed his books away. harry had failed maths in year eight so he had to retake it in year nine and he was not happy about it.

"c'mon haz, it's not that hard." louis said calmly, patting harry on the back. the two had grown incredibly close the past two years and some days they were almost inseperable.

liam grabbed harry's math book and looked at the problem. "he's got nine water melons he splits in half and gives two whole one's to his friend. so how many halves did he give to johnny?"

harry bit his lip, "four?"

"exactly!" louis smiled. "so how many does he have left?"

"five?"

liam chuckled "not quite."

and that was when perrie walked up with a boy none of them had seen before trailing behind her. "good you're here." she said.

"which one of us?" louis asked, rasing a challenging eyebrow.

perrie just rolled her eyes. "this is niall. he just transfered from ireland."

"ireland is so cool!" harry called. "i visited there once with my dad and sister."

niall smiled softly and sat down by harry. perrie grinned and looked down at zayn. "sigar and spice and everything nice." she chanted.

zayn sighed. "i know i know. that's what little girls are made of."

perrie shook her heaad. "no, that's what cute boys are made of." and she walked away.

zayn stared after her, unsure of what to think. had perrie just called him a cute boy? or was she just talking about cute boys in gneral? zayn didn't think he was all that cute but then again he was having a really ood hair day.

but it wasn't possible, it couldn't be. perrie hated him. she'd always made that perfectly clear.

however what she'd just told him would imply otherwise.

"so..." harry looked at louis. "does perrie like zayn or something?"

"no!" zayn quickly shouted. "i mean no. she hates me."

"mate she just called you cute." louis reminded him, letting harry rest his head on his shoulder. "girls don't call boys they don't like cute."

zayn sighed and looked down, triddling his thumbs. "how do you know she wasn't talking about one of you guys?"

"because she looked right at you mate."

zayn wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked perrie calling him cute.

there was only one final time they met and it was completely different than all the other times. it was right before the sadie hawkins dance where the girls ask the boys and zayn was the only one without a date. harry had asked louis about two weeks earlier, liam was asked by a girl named danielle and niall was going with a girl named stacy. zayn didn't really mind though, he never liked dances. they were way too crowded and always had too many people.

it was like the were all cattle on the dance floor. and zayn had no desire to be any part of that.

however on the night of the dance there came a knock at his door which his oldest sister opened and immediately called out; "mummy! there's a really pretty girl at the door!"

a really pretty girl? well zayn wasn't going to pass up the oppertunity to see a really pretty girl. he got up off the couch and went to the door to indeed find a very pretty girl. a very pretty girl he never would have expected to see on his door step on the night of the sadie hawkins dance.

"perrie?"

"hi zayn." perrie blushed and smoothed out her dress.

"what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the dance?"

"well," perrie looked up at him and smiled. "i couldn't go to the sadie hawkins dance without a date could i?"

and then everything clicked. perrie didn't hate zayn. she liked him. and she was asking him to be her date to a dance that was starting in less than five minutes. "you want to go to t he dance with me?"

perrie nodded. "i do. i really do. i... i never wanted to admit this but... i've had he biggest crush on you since the day we first met and... i don't know i guess i was just afraid you wouldn't like me after i made fun of your hair."

zayn reached up and ran a hand through his hair, smiling. "i never wanted to admit this either, but i've had a crush on you for a while too."

perrie smiled a big smile and took zayns hands. "well then, zayn malik, would you be my date to the sadie hawkins dance?"

"just give me a minute to change." zayn kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to put on appropriate dance attire. he just couldn't believe this. all these years he thought perrie hated him bu really she was only picking on him because she liked him. it made almost no sense but zayn was happy with the results no matter what.

after he got changed his mum took about a billion pictures of the two before he finally got annoyed and started shying away from the camera. he'd never liked his picture being taked though perrie seemed to love it. it made him smile that she loved the spotlight made her so happy. it was endearing, really.

finally his mum stoppe with the pictures and sent the two on their way, out to perrie's car where she drove them to the school.

"i can't believe they're holding the dance in the gym. how gross." perrie sighed as she turned her car off.

"yeah well, the only dance they go all out for is prom. and that's iffy."

perrie smiled and got out, walking up to the school, zayn close behind. they didn't really toucch, in fact they were kind of awkward. but once they got inside, liam, louis, harry and niall all surrounded them.

"we knew you two would end up together!" louis cried, holding harry's hand.

"it was fate. destiny. love." harry added. he'd always been a sap.

zayn just rolled his eyes and reached for perrie's hand, then stopped, unsure. "may i?" he asked awkwardly.

"of course." perrie grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

harry squealed in delight, "lets dance!"

the rest of the night was a blur of dancing, lights, music, the works. it was a fun dance, even when zayn went to the bathroom and found harry pinned agianst the wall by a very anxious looking louis sucking him off.

that was a disturbing image.

but he had perrie and he was dancing and having a good time with his friends. it beat sitting at home and watching tv with his mum and sisters.

and, well, even if he and perrie hadn't gotten along for a lot of years, he was glad to be at the dance with her. she really waas a great erson, fun, pretty and out going. she was everything zayn wanted to be (besides pretty because he already was that). and somehow zayn knew perrie would end up bringing the best out of him.

and she did.

they were married shortly after their graduation and had three beautiful daughters a few years later. zayn and perrie really were a perfect match.

and perrie liked to say she knew it all along.


End file.
